Emo Corner
by DarkInuHanyou
Summary: I gathered up all of the characters I could think of who scream “EMO!” You know they’re out there you can’t escape them, so why not write about them?Rated 'T' for language, violence, and the Emoesque stories. Mass crossovers.


Hello, all! Darkinuhanyou is back! For this new addition to my fanfic family, I gathered up all of the characters I could think of who scream "EMO!" You know they're out there; you can't escape them, so why not write about them?

This is about the weekly meetings of the help group, Emo Corner.

-Darkinuhanyou

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this _Fanfiction_.

Emo Corner 

A large, white room roared with anticipation. A young-looking blonde stepped onto a small wooden block and clasped his hands around his mouth.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!"

With that, the roar came to a crashing halt. The blonde cleared his throat and began. "Welcome to the Emo Corner. Since you're here, you must have problems. That's why I'm here. Me and my brother, Al, are going to beat them out of you." A young sandy-haired boy, looking a few years younger than the other, ran up to him and covered his mouth with his hand. "What my brother _means_ is that we're going to try and help you get over them."

"Al doesn't know what he's talking about." The blonde stated, after biting Al's hand, freeing it from his grasp. "Brother!" "AL!" BROTHER!" "AL!" "EDWARD ELRIC!" Ed gasped in surprise. He then proceeded to slump into a corner.

"This, being my brother, is a perfect example of said 'Emo Corner'. Notice the slumped position, hidden face, and wavy lines above the specimen's head. Please, raise your hand if you've ever experienced these symptoms." Thirteen of the twenty people raised their hands. "Okay thirteen of you have. The rest of you OUT!" The seven people clamored towards the door and slammed it shut, leaving the remaining thirteen in a state of shock.

"Okay everybody, let's begin." Al calmly stated. Ed heard this and suddenly appeared next to his brother's side. "EVERYBODY! FIND A SEAT!" He shouted and pointed to a circle of chairs on the other side of the room. He quickly stepped to the side and pulled Al with him, just in time as the group hurried to their seats. Ed and Al made their way to the two seats specially marked for them.

"Okay, first off, we need to introduce ourselves. Just state your name, what you want us to call you, and something about yourself. I'll start. My name is Edward Elric. You may call me supreme leader." Al quickly poked him in the side and muttered something to him. "Okay, okay, I was just kidding. Jeez. Okay, you can call me Ed. Um… I'm a state alchemist, Fullmetal to be exact. Okay, Al, you next."

Al cleared his throat and began. "My name is Alphonse Elric. As you know I'm Ed's younger brother. You can call me Al. I actually used to be a suit of armor."

"My name is Howl, call me that. I _used_ to be blonde."

"My name is Inuyasha, nothing more. Call me that. I have a sword… And dog ears!"

"This one is Himura Kenshin, call me Kenshin if you will. This one used to actually be a bloodthirsty hitokiri."

"I'm Itachi Uchiha. Call me Itachi. I killed my entire clan except for my brother, Sasuke, and I love muffins!"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha, call me Sasuke. My brother killed my entire clan, except for me, and I _hate_ muffins."

"I'm Sesshomaru. I hate you all."

"I'm Azmaria. Please call me that. I'm here because I'm secret-… I mean, I'm just here for the cookies!"

"I'm Chrono. Please call me that. I'm a devil, and I'm only here to watch after Azmaria."

"I'm Rosette Christopher. Call me Rosette. I'm just here with Chrono."

"I'm Roy Mustang, call me Roy, and I'm here because I killed many people, had my best friend die, and keep on being accused of being gay!"

"I'm Envy, call me that. I'm a homunculus, a created human, a soulless being, an alchemic mistake. I'm here because people keep on mistaking me for a palm tree."

"I'm Winry and I'm not quite sure why I'm here."

Ed stood up and took a deep breath. "Thank you everyone, give yourselves a hand… Okay, no applause. That was to be expected." Al stood up and cleared his throat.

"Would everyone please stand up, it's time to recite the pledge. For those of you that don't know, there's a copy under your seat." Everyone grabbed the pamphlet and stood up. "Are you ready? 1, 2, Go!"

"Emo corner,Emo space,  
Emos in this  
Emo place.  
We cut our wrists,  
We dye our hair,  
But kill ourselves,  
We wouldn't dare!  
Attention whores,  
We cry and sulk,  
We buy dark make up,  
All in bulk.  
Emo corner,  
Emo space.  
We are Emos,IN YOUR FACE!"


End file.
